Beso de chocolate
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Dos chicas estaban en un sofá saboreando uno que otro chocolate por motivo del San Valentín pero a cierta rubia adolontrada se le ocurrió una brillante idea de intentar con una caja de pockys Yuri Sutil, Candy x Annie


Candy como Annie estaban sentadas en el sofá mientras veían televisión, era obvio que estaban dando algún programa barato de concursos o algún anime shonen del montón. Cual sea el caso ambas no lo veían por gusto sino por intentar matar el rato y librarse del aburrimiento producido después de clases.

Finalmente el bloque de una hora había acabado a lo cual apagaron la televisión y decidieron recostarse en el sofá terciopelo de la sala de la familia Ardley, de hecho esa noche era una pijamada en casa de la rubia pecosa. Ambas estaban sumiéndose en sus nubes cuando de pronto Candy vio la fecha… 14 de febrero

-Annie

-¿Sí?- La pelinegra estaba entreteniéndose jugando con su móvil

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-¿Hoy?- La ojiazul miró en su móvil- Hoy es 14 de febrero, ¿Cierto?

Un rato de silencio invadió a las dos chicas hasta que Candy abrió la boca

-¡Ya entiendo! – Alzó un dedo junto a su mirada determinante dando a entender que ya se acordaba de algo y aparte era muy importante- ¡Hoy me toca alimentar a Clin!

Un golpe en la cabeza y un puño que echaba humo añadiendo a una vena roja en la cabeza y una mirada llena de enojo con algo de depresión dieron que la situación pasara de un momento entre amigas a un momento de pelea como si fuesen una pareja recién casada

-¡¿Por qué siempre eres así pecosa idiota?!- Reclamó Annie mientras estaba enojada al estilo anime moderno- ¡Es el día de San Valentín!

La pobre pecosa se levantó del suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza producto de semejante golpe a lo cual miró de reojo al calendario a lo cual quedó con cara de WTF y se echó un facepalm a lo cual salió en busca de una chaqueta roja con el logo de los Bulls de Chicago para ir a una dulcería pero otro golpe en la cabeza sólo que más leve, era Annie que tenía una caja blanca envuelta con cinta verde

-Sabía que olvidarías ese día así que compré unos chocolates- Sonreía mientras veía de reojo a su amiga, era una idiota pero era de un corazón de oro, la rubia decidió suspirar y sentarse en junta de la pelinegra en el sofá a lo cual compartían el chocolate en pedazos, chocolates suizos para ser exactos.

Se turnaban para comer una pieza de a cada una comenzando por Candy y terminando con Annie, después de un rato Candy con algo de pereza fue a una tienda a comprar una caja de chocolate pero optó por una caja de pockys a lo cual compró varias y decidió poner en practica ese concepto de amar y querer a alguien con una varita de chocolate con almendras.

La pecosa entró como Pedro por su casa y eso que era su propia casa, se sentó para luego introducir el pequeño palillo dentro de la boca de la pelinegra la cual quedó muda ante tal picaresca acción de la pecosa ojiverde.

-Aquí está tu chocolate- Guiñó el ojo con un poco de lascivia mientras la pobre ojiazul quedó roja de la impresión

-Eh, Candy… Esto

-Te gustan los pockys, ¿Verdad?

La pobre pelinegra se sacó el pocky de la boca para luego verlo de una manera detenida

-Me gustan, pero ...- La pelinegra se rascó de manera tonta el cuello- Pensé que no estabas interesada en cosas así, por lo cual no preparé nada

-Bah, no te preocupes por eso… Tómalo- Dijo la pecosa mientras le obsequiaba otro palillo, quería probar eso que la mayoría de parejas hacía cuando se aburrían de en vez en cuando

-Entonces tendré algo- Probó un poco la almendra y en menos de un minuto se había comido todo el palillo, no bastó ni un minuto para que le brillaran los ojos en forma de estrellas- ¡Dios, es delicioso!

-Me alegró- Sonrió mostrando los dientes por unos segundos- Ahora debo pensar en una manera de devolver el favor

-No tienes que hacer eso

-Yo insisto- La rubia ojiverde afianzó sus manos sobre la mano fina y sensible de su amiga de infancia, después ladeó su mirada mientras se sonrojaba ya que a veces le producía vergüenza y un poco de pena- Entonces ... ¿Qué tal si quieres compartir algunos conmigo?

La pelinegra no dudaba en dar una respuesta, si había una propuesta de su amiga o de algún amigo no se podía decir un no, si Candy quería algo, ella quería.-

-Claro, entonces te devolveré un poco para entonces- Se colocó el palillo mientras invitaba a la pecosa rubia mientras le rodeaba el cuello, Candy tenía el otro extremo en su boca comenzaron a devorarse el palillo pero sin fuerza y de manera lenta, procuraban que no se pudiera caer en pedazos.

Finalmente ya ambas estaban con el poco espacio que rodeaba la almendra mientras ambas miradas se conectaban, ahora era una lucha entre movimientos visuales y en menos de nada la ojiiverde en menos de nada aprovechó el menor descuido para conectarse a los labios de la ojiazul, ambas se tiraron en el sofá donde se escucharon risas y un poco de bufidos.

La pecosa mantenía ese humor mientras besaba de manera frecuente como chistosa el rostro de su amiga mientras ésta se reía entre esas caricias, era como si le hicieran cosquillas en sus mejillas. Finalmente ambas se separaron para ganar un poco de aire, Candy estaba acostada al estilo de una niña buena mientras miraba de manera dulce y tierna a la ojiazul, ese azul le causaba diabetes de sólo verlos

-Solo un pocky es suficiente para mi y aparte es dulce, pero no tanto como tú

La pelinegra se rió por lo bajo mientras con su dedo jugaba con las pecas de la rubia

-Caray, eres tan tonta, Candy

La pobre pecosa empezó a hacer un bufido de tristeza mientras sus ojos estaban como huevos derritiéndose y a punto de llorar

-¿Eso no fue bueno para tí? ¿Tampoco no te besé muy lindo? Lo siento

La pelinegra ordenó para que su amiga se sentara en el sofá mientras la joven visitante se sentó en frente de ella, sus manos rodeaban el cuello, se inclinó un poco el cuello para mantener una distancia cara a cara mientras la pecosa tomaba sus caderas con tal de sostenerla.

Annie acercaba su frente a la de su amiga mientras miraba sus cara y sus labios con algo de ansias, quería hacerlo si o si con esa chica pelinegra

-Ya que es un favor devolverte, no tendría sentido si no viniera de mí, ¿Verdad?- Dijo en voz baja haciendo que el rubor estremeciera en la cara de la rubia pecosa

-Ah... Eso es lo que quisiste decir- Sonrió mientras ahora la ruborizada era la ojiazul, ambas miradas conectadas y unos labios pegados del uno al otro, un minuto que parecía la eternidad misma. Ambas se separaron mientras cambiaron de posición, ahora Candy estaba arriba como todo príncipe inclinada mirando hacia su princesa mientras rodeaba el cuello, Annie le gustaba poner a prueba a su amiga y de alguna manera Candy lograba satisfacer de buena manera.

La pecosa de una manera algo seductora y profunda decía en voz baja mientras contemplaba la belleza de su amiga, de los cuales esos azules le mataban en menos de nada.

-¿Puedo... un poco más entonces...?

-Sí…

Ambas pegaron sus labios de manera lenta pero también emplearon sus lenguas para hacer más duradera la sensación de unir sus respiraciones entre sí y quizás las esencias, la pelinegra mantenía unida y aferrada a la rubia rodeando su cuello o colocando sus uñas a la espalda de la ojiverde.

Se separaron hasta verse de nuevo, rojas y algo sudadas pero se miraban con algo de deseo… Candy entre ambas anhelaba con deseo y algo de lujuria mientras subía un poco las piernas de su amiga la cual acariciaba su cara y volvieron a unir apasionadamente sus bocas, la chica ojiazul quería un poco, sólo un poco más mientras su mano se aferraba a la de su amiga.

Ahora Candy miraba con pasión y lujuria a su amiga, su cuerpo, sus zafiros ojos y ese cabello verde tirando a verde… Esos aspectos de esa chica la tenían loca y le volaban la imaginación, como los ojos verdes hechizaban con total control a la pelinegra, pasión y lujuria definían esa escena sobre el sofá.

-Annie…- Ese tono bajo y profundo que denotaba en su voz mientras el rostro era de un tinte serio y profundo, quería mantener prisionera a su amiga con tal de hacerla suya

-Annie, ¿Puedo... tener aún más de tí?

La pelinegra acostada e hipnotizada esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras el rojo vivo se impregnaba en su rostro

-Sí…

La rubia miraba el cuello blanco de cisne, bajó su cabeza hacia el cuello apuntando a la camisa con tal de abrir su chaqueta de dormir y deleitarse con la belleza de su amiga. La pelinegra prefirió dejarse poseer como quisiera y cuando quisiera

-Puedes tomarme toda…

La rubia no conforme con eso la llevó entre sus brazos mientras la pelinegra alzaba sus piernas en plan doncella rescatada, la pijamada era para que pasara la noche con su amiga pero cuando se trataba de pockys y chocolates cambiaba a noches de pasión y deseo junto a una cantidad de lujuria, una de mil noches geniales y venideras.


End file.
